


Wie Eis

by theTRUEreset



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Post-Episode 11
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theTRUEreset/pseuds/theTRUEreset
Summary: Mit schwerem Herzen schreibe ich diese Geschichte, nachdem die die 11. Folge von 'Yuri!!! on Ice' gesehen habe. Ich habe mir schon länger Gedanken darüber gemacht wie die Serie enden könnte und das hier ist mein persönlicher Versuch.
ACHTUNG!Wer Folge 11 noch nicht gesehen hat, der sollte diese Geschichte NICHT lesen, denn sie beinhaltet einen Hauptspoiler für diese Folge.READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
P.S.: Wow. ö_ö Nach sieben Jahren schreib ich wieder ne FF.....und dann auch noch ne super-kitschige schwule FF.....bin ich auf einmal wieder 12?P.P.S.: Meine Tastatur hebt gerade die Hufe. Schreibfehler dürfen behalten werden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNENDES VORWORT
> 
> Diese Story enthält große SPOILER für Episode 11. Lest NICHT, wenn ihr die Folge noch nicht gesehen habt.
> 
> Ihr seid gewarnt worden.

Lächelnd stand Yūri auf dem Podest und winkte der Menge zu. Sein Herz fühlte sich an als wolle es bersten.

Geschafft.

Der Grand Prix war vorbei und er stand nun hier, die Medaille schwer um seinen Hals und Yurio an seiner Seite und daneben Otabek. Ein lästiges Brennen wollte sich in seine Augen kämpfen, doch er kämpfte es nieder und hob die Medaille an seinem Mund, ahmte die Bewegung seiner Eislaufkollegen nach. Seine Lippen berührten das kalte Metall.

Silber.

Wieder wollten sich die Tränen nach außen drängen und erneut rang er sie nieder. Er hatte sich so sehr angestrengt, hatte alles gegeben, was er hatte und doch hatte es nicht gereicht. Nicht nur, dass Yurios Kür fehlerfrei gewesen war, nein, Yūri selbst war bei seinem Auftritt gefallen. Ausgerechnet bei dem vierfachen Flip - Viktors Sprung - war er gestürzt und hatte sich nur schwer wieder aufrichten können.

Sein rechtes Bein brannte wie die Hölle selbst, aber es schien in diesem Augenblick nicht sein größtes Problem zu sein. Irgendwo an der Bande stand Viktor und Yūri wagte es nicht zu ihm hinüber zu sehen. Die silberne Medaille um seinen Hals schien ihn zu Boden zerren zu wollen.

Was würde er nur sehen, wenn er zu seinem Trainer schaute? Sein Idol....

Yūris Wangen verfärbten sich rot, als er an den vergangenen Abend dachte.

'Nach dem Finale trennen wir uns.'

Das hatte er gesagt... und nun bereute er es bitterlich. Er hatte Viktor als Trainer freigeben wollen, damit dieser wieder selbst eislaufen konnte. Yūri hatte gesehen mit welcher Hingabe und Begeisterung Viktor den anderen zugesehen hatte. Man hatte regelrecht spüren können wie sehr er sich nach dem Eis sehnte und danach selbst wieder zu laufen.

Doch das war unmöglich solange er Yūris Trainer war. Trainer oder Eisläufer. Beides gleichzeitig war unmöglich.

Eine Träne gewann die Schlacht um Yūris Selbstbeherrschung und rann über seine Wange. Hastig strich er sie weg.

So dumm.

Er hatte inniglich gehofft, Viktor mit gutem Gewissen nach dem Finalsieg gehen lassen zu können, dass er Viktor beim nächsten Wettbewerb als würdiger Gegner gegenüberstehen könnte, doch nun... Silber war nicht schlecht für jemanden, der beim letzten Mal haushoch verloren hatte, doch es war nicht gut genug für jemanden, der Viktor Nikiforov beweisen wollte, dass er auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte. Dass er es endlich geschafft hatte an sich selbst zu glauben und dass er sich von dem selbstzweifelnden dicken Schweinchen zu einem selbstbewussten Profi gewandelt hatte, der Viktors Aufmerksamkeit wirklich verdiente... und vielleicht sogar seine Liebe.

 

Das Siegergrüppchen löste sich auf und jeder fuhr zu seinem Trainer, seinen Lieben und seinen Fans. Yūri stand noch einen Augenblick unsicher auf der Mitte des Eises. Nervös hob er den Blick, beide Arme fest um den riesigen Blumenstrauß geschlossen, den man ihm gereicht hatte.

Dort war er.

Mitten in der Menge hinter der Bande, wo gerade Reporter und Eisläufer von dannen strömten stand Viktor mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und unergründbarem Gesichtsausdruck.

Yūri rang sich ein winziges Lächeln ab und glitt langsam über das Eis in Richtung seines Trainers... Ex-Trainer, um genau zu sein. Er schluckte schwer und blinzelte ein paar Mal, um seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Kurz bevor er Viktor erreichte, blieb er stehen und nach einem tiefen Durchatmen verbeugte er sich vor ihm.

"Es tut mir Leid, Viktor. Ich habe es nicht geschafft. Ich habe mich so sehr angestrengt wie noch nie, aber... es... hat nicht gereicht."

Seine Augen brannten wieder. Warum nur jetzt? Er hatte sich doch ganz fest vorgenommen nicht zu weinen. Nun gut, eigentlich hatte er auch gehofft, dass eine Goldmedaille um seinen Hals hängen würde. Die Dinge schienen einfach nicht so laufen zu wollen wie er es plante...

Als Viktor ihm nicht antwortete, wagte Yūri es ganz vorsichtig den Blick zu heben. Ein eisblauer Blick lastete auf ihm, doch Viktor sagte kein Wort. Erst langsam, ganz langsam wandelte sich der stoische Ausdruck zu einem sanften Lächeln.

"Komm her, Yūri." Viktor streckte die Hand aus und zog ihn die letzten Meter zu sich. "Du hast mir heute gezeigt, dass du über dich selbst hinauswachsen kannst und es nicht scheust Dinge zu wagen, wenn sie Erfolg versprechen..."

"Aber... ich bin gestürzt..." Das Brennen in Yūris Augen wurde wieder stärker und er schloss sie.

"Du hast es gewagt. Nur das zählt. Du hast in kaum acht Monaten Leistungen vollbracht für die andere Jahre brauchen. Du hast bewiesen, dass man niemals aufgeben darf und deshalb..." Yūri spürte Viktors Hand auf seiner Wange und wie sein Kopf sanft nach oben gedrückt wurde. Er öffnete die Augen und begegnete unsicher Viktor Blick. "...und deshalb darfst du jetzt nicht aufgeben, okay?"

"Viktor!"

Es war, als wäre ein Damm gebrochen. Yūri ließ die Blumen achtlos fallen und schlang seine Arme um Viktor, der die Geste erwiderte. Das Gesicht in dem weichen Stoff von Viktors Mantel vergraben, schluchzte Yūri, als heiße bittere Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen.

Um sie herum leerte sich die Halle langsam. Eisläufer und Zuschauer strömten gemächlich aus der Halle. Irgendwer brüllte, dass niemand vergessen sollte zum Bankett zu erscheinen. Minako und Mari waren mit Tränen in den Augen gegangen, ohne Möglichkeit mit Yūri zu sprechen. Nur zwei einzelne Gestalten blieben zurück und fast schien es so als würden sie die letzten sein, die die Eishalle verließen, doch Viktor legte einen Arm um Yūris Schulter und zog ihn langsam vom Eis.

"Lass uns gehen", flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr.

 

So schnell wie möglich half Viktor ihm aus den Schlittschuhen heraus, warf ihm den Trainingsanzug über und geleitete ihn aus der Halle. Über einige Schleichwege hinweg führte er Yūri zurück zum Hotel. Die Tränen auf Yūris Wangen waren getrocknet und er fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so elendig, nur noch müde. So schrecklich müde...

Er bemerkte fast gar nicht, dass sie das Hotel durch einen Seiteneingang betreten hatten, um den anderen Sportlern und Reportern zu entgehen und erst, als sie ihr eigenes Zimmer erreicht hatten, blickte er auf.

Viktor hatte das Licht nicht angeschalten und lotste Yūri in der Dunkelheit zu seinem Bett. Erschöpft ließ er sich darauf fallen, spürte einen Augenblick später wie sich die Matratze bewegte, als Viktor sich neben ihn setze.

Langsam öffnete Yūri die Augen. An die Dunkelheit gewohnt sah er Viktor über sich, der sich mit den Händen auf beiden Seiten von Yūris Kopf abstütze. Er war ihm so nah, dass er selbst in der Finsternis das Blau von Viktors Augen erkennen konnte. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Er würde alles dafür geben für immer in Viktors Augen zu blicken, doch noch viel mehr wünschte er sich seine arroganten Worte des vergangenen Tages rückgängig machen zu können.

'Nach dem Finale trennen wir uns.'

Es hatte so selbstlos in seinem Kopf geklungen, als er sich die Worte zurecht gelegt hatte. Viktor wäre wieder frei, konnte wieder selbst eislaufen, selbst an Wettkämpfen teilnehmen, über sich hinauswachsen und die Welt verzaubern... Yūri verzaubern.

Es war nicht selbstlos. Es war arrogant und selbstsüchtig und jetzt war er keinen Deut besser, als er sich wünschte den gestrigen Abend ungeschehen machen zu können. Viktor hatte ruhig auf ihn eingeredet, hatte versucht Yūris Entscheidung zu verstehen, doch Yūri hatte es ihm nicht erklären können.

Er wollte stark und unabhängig sein, Viktors würdiger Gegner für den er sich selbst zu neuen Höhen aufschwingen würde, doch das war er nicht. Yūri fühlte sich eher wie ein Kind, was etwas angestellt hatte und nun die Folgen fürchtete. Der letzte Abend ließ sich nicht ungeschehen machen und das bedeutete, dass Viktor ab sofort nicht mehr sein Trainer war. Er würde wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden, zurück nach Russland gehen und Yūri hatte nicht die Kraft auch nur zu versuchen sich Viktor als Kontrahent auf dem Eis zu stellen.

Wie lächerlich...

Schon wieder sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. Konnte er denn gar nicht aufhören zu weinen? Über ihm schloss Viktor kurz die Augen und seufzte. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf bis er sich nicht mehr auf seinen Armen abstützen musste und ließ eine Hand leicht über Yūris Seite streichen.

"Tut es sehr weh?"

Yūri sah ihn groß an und verstand ihn einfach nicht. Was genau tat ihm nicht weh? Sein Kopf brummte von all den Tränen, seine Muskeln brannten vor Anstrengung und sein Herz fühlte sich als wäre es in tausend Stücke gerissen worden.

"Dein Bein, Yūri. Tut dein Bein weh? Du konntest den Sturz vorhin kaum abfangen."

Oh. Das.

Yūri spürte wie sein Gesicht sich rot verfärbte.

"E-Es geht scho-Au!"

Viktors Hand hatte exakt die Stelle gefunden, an der Yūris Oberschenkel sehr unangenehm Kontakt mit der harten Eisfläche gemacht hatte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hörte er Viktor erneut seufzen.

"So wie es aussieht, musst du diesen Sprung doch noch öfter üben."

Das Glühen von Yūris Wangen breitete sich bis zu seinen Ohren aus.

"Ich weiß...", gab er kleinlaut von sich.

"Dein neuer Trainer sollte darauf besonders Wert legen."

"Ja...."

"Aber du solltest dich dennoch nicht überanstrengen."

"....ich weiß...."

Yūri fühlte sich als würde ein heißer Kloß in seinem Hals stecken. Wie konnte Viktor nur so unbeschwert von Yūris zukünftigem Trainer sprechen, wenn er selbst sich fühlte als würde seine gesamte Welt einstürzen?

Viktors Hand rieb in kleinen, beruhigenden Bewegungen über Yūris Bein, während er fast fröhlich weiterplauderte.

"Hast du dir schon überlegt, wer dich nun trainieren soll? Soll es wieder Celestino sein oder willst du vielleicht Yakov fragen? Der alte Mann ist zwar sehr ruppig, aber gut."

Yūri warf einen Arm über seine Augen. Warum quälte Viktor ihn nur so? Sicher... er hatte es bestimmt verdient, nachdem er so hochnäsig gewesen war Viktor als seinen Trainer zu entlassen, aber dennoch hatte er gehofft, dass sein großes Idol das nicht gegen ihn verwenden würde.

"... ich weiß es nicht...", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme und spürte dabei wie der Ärmel seiner Jacke langsam durchweichte, seine Brille chaotisch zur Seite geschoben wurde.

Die Silbermedaille lag schwer auf seiner Brust und fühlte sich an als wolle sie sein Herz erdrücken. Ein Sturz hatte alles ruiniert. Die Farbe der Medaille zerstörte seine Hoffnungen und Träume. Und dann war da Viktor, der fast spottend sein Herz zerriss.

'Ist es dir egal, wenn wir uns vielleicht nie wieder sehen?' Das wollte er Viktor fragen, doch seine Lippen blieben versiegelt.

"Ich denke, ich kenne jemanden, der dich trainieren könnte. Familiäre Angelegenheiten treiben ihn demnächst eh wieder nach Japan und ich denke, er könnte ein guter Trainer für dich sein."

Yūri antwortet nicht. Er vertraute seiner Stimme einfach nicht genug, dass sie nicht bräche und seiner Zunge nicht genug, dass sie nicht all die bösen Worte ausspräche, die durch seinen Kopf geisterten.

'Willst du mich so schnell loswerden? Bin ich dir jetzt, da ich deine Erwartungen nicht erfüllt habe, zuwider? War ich je mehr für dich als ein Experiment, um dich als Trainer zu beweisen? Hast du je für mich gefühlt, was ich für dich fühle? Was fühlst du?'

Ein Zittern rann durch Yūris Körper, als Viktor seine Hand nahm und sie von seinem Gesicht wegzog.

"Yūri..... bitte sieh mich an..."

Etwas unwillig folgte Yūri der Aufforderung.

"Weißt du eigentlich, wovon ich die ganze Zeit rede, Yūri?" Ein unsicheres Kopfschütteln. "Ich rede von mir. Von uns. Ich möchte weiterhin dein Trainer sein... wenn du mich lässt."

Yūri starrte ihn vollkommen entgeistert an. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, aber dann fand er doch seine Stimme.

"Aber... ich habe dich gehen lassen..."

"Und ich komme zurück."

"Du verstehst mich nicht. Ich habe dich entlassen, damit du selbst wieder auf dem Eis stehen kannst. Damit du an Wettkämpfen teilnehmen kannst und.... alles."

Viktor zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Wer hat dich denn auf diese Idee gebracht? Ich bin Trainer geworden, um mich vom Leistungssport loszusagen und nicht, um bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zurückzukehren."

Yūris Augen schafften die Unmöglichkeit und wurden noch ein bisschen größer.

"A-Aber....als du Chris und Yūrio beobachtet hast... Es sah aus als wolltest du nichts lieber als selbst auf dem Eis zu stehen..."

"Und damit hast du auch Recht."

"....ich versteh das nicht...."

Viktor lächelte und beugte sich wieder zu Yūri hinab. Dieses Mal legte er seine Arme auf Yūris Brust, bettete seinen Kopf darauf.

"Das Eis zieht mich noch immer an wie das Licht eine Motte. Ich liebe es zu laufen, doch ich habe mich entschlossen, dem ganzen Irrsinn um Punkte und Medaillen Lebewohl zu sagen. Ich will mich nicht länger damit peinigen immer besser werden zu müssen. Über sich selbst hinauszuwachsen ist etwas Gutes, doch wenn man zu weit geht, dann wird es zur Qual. Dein Trainer zu werden, hat mir die Möglichkeit gegeben die Schlittschuhe noch nicht ganz an den Nagel zu hängen und trotzdem Abstand zu all dem Stress zu bekommen, der mein Leben beherrscht hat. Zu sehen wie du läufst ist für mich tausend Mal mehr wert als selbst an deiner Stelle zu stehen."

Staunend hatte Yūri ihm zugehört und mühte sich all die neuen Informationen in seinem Kopf unterzubringen. Viktor wollte gar nicht mehr antreten? Hatte Yūri ihn vollkommen umsonst vor den Kopf gestoßen?

"A-Aber....i-ich dachte....", stammelte er.

Viktor lachte nur. Er legte einen Finger auf Yūris Lippen, verschloss die Wortfetzen, die entweichen wollten.

"Du dachtest, du würdest mir einen Gefallen tun? Ach, Yūri, du hättest mich nur fragen müssen. Ich kann viele deiner Gesten verstehen, aber deine Gedanken kann ich noch nicht lesen.......also?"

Er zog sanft den Finger von Yūris Lippen, ließ die Fingerspitze bis zu Yūris Kinn wandern und dort verweilen.

Yūris Herz hämmerte laut gegen seine Rippen, doch nun nicht mehr aus Schwermut, sondern aus neu gewonnener Hoffnung. War das möglich? Hatte er vielleicht doch nicht alles verloren? Er atmete tief durch und blickte Viktor fest in die Augen.

"Viktor... würdest du bitte weiterhin mein Trainer sein?"

"Ja, das würde ich sehr gern tun." Er lachte. Es war das wundervollste Geräusch, das Yūri je gehört hatte. "Fast wie ein Antrag", fügte Viktor mit einem Lächeln noch hinzu.

Yūris Gesicht schien fast Feuer zu fangen. Beschämt verbarg er sein Gesicht in den Händen, während Viktors Name leidvoll seiner Kehle entrann. Er spürte wie weiche Finger ihm durchs Haar strichen, ihn beruhigten.

Er hatte Viktor nicht verloren. Vermutlich würde er sich nie sportlich mit ihm messen können, doch das war egal, weniger als zweitrangig, solange er Viktor nicht verlor und dieser freiwillig bei ihm blieb.

Plötzlich huschte ein Gedanke durch sein Hirn und brachte ihn dazu die Hände vom Gesicht zu lösen.

"Viktor?"

"Mh?"

"Du sagtest.....mein Trainer....also du....wäre wegen familiärer Angelegenheiten in Japan. Was meinst du damit?"

"Natürlich unsere Hochzeit", sagte Viktor grinsend.

Yūri lief purpurrot an.

"Was?! Aber ich dachte.....ah.....nur wenn ich gewinne.... und überhaupt!"

Regelrecht lasziv lächelnd legte Viktor ihm eine Hand auf die Wange.

"Du hast Recht. Ich habe gesagt, wir heiraten, wenn du die Goldmedaille hast und außerdem hast du mir nicht mal einen richtigen Antrag gemacht, aber leider bin ich sehr stur, wenn ich etwas haben will und was ich wirklich haben will,bist du. Also... was sagst du, Yūri?"

Sein Herz fühlte sich an als wolle es bersten.

Das Licht der Straße fiel durch das halb geöffnete Fenster und ließ Viktors silbernes Haar wie Eis schimmern. Dieses Silber war mehr als gut genug für ihn. Es war mehr wert als alle Medaillen der Welt und wenn Yūri in diesem Augenblick nach Gold strebte, dann nur in Form der Ringe, die Viktors und seine Hand zierten. Er nahm Viktors Hände in seine und lächelte ihn an.

Sein Herz klopfte laut, doch seine Stimme war ruhig und gefasst.

"Viktor Nikiforov willst du mich heiraten?"


End file.
